Teruhiko Futaba
Teruhiko Futaba, once called Teruhiko Okami, is a minor enemy stand user who only appeared in The Book: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure 4th Another Day novel, based on Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. Appearance/Personality Teruhiko was a greed and manipulative man. He acted as a quiet architect who didn't talk much to people, prefering to sit in a corner and draw lines on his blueprints than spend time with a large group of people, but showed incredible sense of humor and gentle behavior. Acting calm almost all the time, he also expressed the dream of helping children of being proud of their town and its buildings. Actually those were all lies, as Teruhiko only cared for money and was capable of imprisoning someone for months to achieve his goal.He is described as a young man with an attractive appearance. Synopsis History Teruhiko Okami was a young architect who had many lovers in his life, one of then being Hanae Orikasa. He once visited an antique shop in Europe and was pierced by the Arrow, but wasn't aware that his ability was caused by it and insteaad thought he developed it by sheer luck. Even though he claimed that his dream was to help children feel proud of their town and its buildings, he was actually making illegal blueprints behind the company's back, cutting down on the building materials and planning then as cheaply as possible, making a huge profit from it. The materials were the kind that would fall apart with an earthquake. The Book: 4th Another Day Teruhiko Okami is introduced as a quiet architect who started a relationship with co-worker Akari Hirai. She was contacted by Hanae about his secret of selling defective houses and so Akari confronted him about it. He strangled Akari and pushed her from the company's roof, but she survived the fall in the gap between two buildings and was trapped there by his Memory of Jet. He initially tries to poison her with food, but when Akari reveals she has his money hidden he is forced to keep her alive until she tells him wherer is it, but threatens the girl by telling he would kill her parents should she call for help. He tried to convince her to reveal the location of the money for him and so he would set her free, but instead she believed he would kill her, so she kept this secret until the end. After living for months in the gap, Akari gave birth to Teruhiko's child Takuma Hasumi and died of weakness. Teruhiko helped the child, but abandoned him at the door of a temple. He later appears with the name of Teruhiko Futaba, the fond father of Chiho Futaba. Takuma wanted revenge for what he did to his mother, but Teruhiko was stabbed to death with a kitchen knife by his own daughter Chiho before Takuma had the chance to do so. Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Deceased Characters from Diamond is Unbreakable Category:Part IV Characters Category:Light Novels Characters Category:Stand Users